


【血源】回响

by asarin



Series: 小石楠与菖蒲草-血源OC相关 [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: OC相关，越来越不对劲的东西。电波得有点严重所以很奇怪很奇怪。菲缇尼亚最终醒来，法拉瑞亚杀了他。
Series: 小石楠与菖蒲草-血源OC相关 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044501
Kudos: 2





	【血源】回响

猎物受到重击跪地的瞬间，猎人轻巧地跳到它的面前。右手猛然穿刺进头颅，再施力一击，兽血迸溅出来，把他的外套染成一片深暗的红色。猎人抽回手时指尖还带着血丝，巨大的猎物向后倒去，他慢慢地后撤了一步侧过身，挺直脊背保持了一个矜持而笔直的站姿，将手杖在地上轻轻敲了一下恢复原状。猎人的脸上没有过多的喜悦，平淡得像刚刚只是不小心折断了一根枯草，说话的声音很低，比他以往还要安静些：“结束了。”  
前辈站在他的身后，正把锯肉刀上的血迹甩掉。他的制服要比猎人干净不少——这很反常。最初他才是战斗的主力，而猎人往往是那个惊恐地以垫步和翻滚躲避攻击、甚至会慌不择路一头扎进犄角旮旯里的新手，负责猎杀的是他，染血最多的也是他。不知道从什么时候开始，他的后辈已经能熟练地应用武器，以他在这个漫长的夜晚积累的经验应对更强大的敌人了。不过或许这正是证明了猎人的成长也说不定，虽然这小孩儿平日里表情向来单调，但现在估计也是高兴坏了——想到这里他略微抬头，想从后辈的举止里找到些蛛丝马迹。然而这一次，猎人什么小动作都没有：他只是笔直地站在那里，凝视着死去的猎物的尸体。他听见他用还有些甜脆的嗓音叹了口气，然后收起手杖、略微撩了一下衣摆，默默地在满地的血污中直接坐了下来。  
“小孩儿？”老猎人在后面喊了一声，往他的方向走了两步，在他的身边也坐下。猎人没有反应，依旧在安静地注视着尸体，他觉得有点不大对劲，稍微扳过他的肩膀摇晃了一下：“想什么呢？”  
猎人开口了：“……前辈。”  
“怎么了？这次干得挺利索的，高兴一点。”  
“……前辈。”猎人似乎在斟酌说辞，慢慢地抬起头。借着月光，他看见秀气的、染血的脸上的那双蓝绿色眼睛。猎人张了张嘴，突然问出了一个有些奇怪的问题：“……前辈，您希望我是谁？”  
“……什么？”  
猎人意识到自己问了个不该问的问题，立刻摇了摇头：“不，没什么，是我唐突了。”  
气氛一时之间有点尴尬，他又想了想，决定换一个话题：“前辈看上去已经狩猎过许多次了，是在梦中徘徊很久了吗？”  
“是吧。”  
“没想过离开这个梦境？”  
老猎人挠了挠后脑勺，从置物箱里掏出一瓶劣质酒。他用牙咬开瓶盖吐掉，往喉咙里灌了好几口，这才深深地出了口气：“想过吧？但是一直不知道该如何离开，好在留在这里也没有什么不好的——或许从一开始就没有离开的方法也说不定……”说话间他感觉坐在旁边的后辈脸色越来越差，看上去比往日还要苍白很多：“……法拉瑞亚？”  
他已经有点习惯直接叫他的名字了。年轻的猎人猛地一抖，在原地迅速地坐得笔直，脸上的表情又恢复了先前的严肃和平淡：“原来如此。但我还是相信会找到离开梦境的办法的。”  
“你对‘回去’这么执着啊？”  
“我必须得回去。”猎人突然挤出一个有点惨淡的笑容来，“我就是因为这个理由才存在的。”  
老猎人觉得他有点神神叨叨，虽然他说些莫名其妙的话又不是一天两天了。猎人似乎对于自己的认知不大对劲，明明向自己报上的名字就是“法拉瑞亚”，却常常用“他”来称呼。多半是已经和自己混得有点熟，从一开始那副严谨又规矩的一板一眼的家伙变得偶尔会开些玩笑，甚至还有想要撒娇的趋势。这小孩儿在某些方面像是认定了他一样，毫不犹豫地说出一大堆直白的宣言。不过有这么个小家伙在旁边，枯燥又血腥的猎杀似乎也能变得有趣些，老猎人就暂且由他去，只要他不给自己惹上一堆麻烦，就当是在漫长的夜晚打发时间了。  
他放心地转过脸，继续往喉咙里粗暴地灌着酒。猎人不动声色地挪了挪身体，将衣领向上拉了拉，遮住了一道不起眼的伤痕。

声音是从什么时候开始响起来的，他已经不记得了。刚刚入梦时，他莫名其妙地来到那片开满白花的庭院，精致又端庄的人偶坐在台阶旁，无机质的眼珠没有活着的生机，无言地注视着他。信使们给了他最初的武器，给了他火枪，举起小小的留言，教他如何去猎杀。亚楠那些过分热情的住民让从未战斗过的他吃尽了苦头，子弹打在身上的冲击和利器刺穿血肉的疼痛不比在清醒的梦外自己所遭受的要舒服，唯独残留在意识里的扎根的执念支撑着他经历一次又一次的死亡后，依旧敢提起那把不符合他细瘦的身躯的锯肉刀奔跑在街道上。  
“法拉瑞亚”，这个在那名坐在轮椅上的年老猎人询问时他报上的名字，亦是多年前，某个停止长大的孩子将一切托付给他时留下的咒语。四个无意义的音节，寄托于一片摇曳的菖蒲之上，指代着虚构的幻想，却支撑着他忍耐着病痛的折磨，回应众人的期待，坚强而艰难地活了下去。而那个孩子躲在他的眼瞳深处，透过他漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，向着世界哭闹似地发出抗议：我不要活下去了，法拉瑞亚，你要带我活下去，求求你。  
作为一个从未参与过战斗的“孩子”，他实在是太过柔弱了些。勉勉强强把围着篝火狂欢的疯子和野狗杀了个干净、砍下最后一刀的瞬间，他也倒进尸体堆里不能再动了。他失血过多，搜集来的采血瓶被用了个一干二净，武器脱手离得很远，他想要自杀都没有办法。猎人蜷缩在那里，想等最后一滴血流干后回到那片盛开着白花的梦里去，但血流失的速度实在太慢，他泛白的意识里听到了那个声音：法拉瑞亚？  
他知道那是谁，他再熟悉不过了。小小的声音在梦里变得清晰，十四岁的孩子贴着他的耳朵说话：法拉瑞亚，这具身体会痛吗？  
他像在自问自答一样，用默念去回应：不会。这具身体很健康，没有疾病，没有痛苦。心脏不会痉挛一样地剧痛，我可以用它跑出很远。继续睡下去吧。我一定会带你回去，不会让他们失望的。  
有人在这时走过他的面前，他本能地抬起脸来，对上一张沾着血的沧桑面孔。对方看上去年纪也没比他大过多少，却摆出一副老成的表情，单手拎着劣质酒的酒瓶，似乎在晃悠着寻找个喝酒的好地方。猎人挣扎了一下撑起身体——至少礼仪要得体才行——在问候后又跌了回去。他苍白的脸已经没有了血色，在月光下有些失焦的蓝绿色的眼睛执拗地盯着面前的人，想要靠眼神来尽量传递意愿，希望他能杀了自己，让自己返回到梦境中去。  
老猎人多半是觉得晦气，摇着头走开了。但不过半分钟他又折返了回来。与此同时他的右腿上传来刺痛，冰凉的液体被推入血管。然后他听见头顶传来了没好气的声音：“能活就活吧。”  
那是他第一次见到“前辈”。  
十四岁的孩子在大部分时间保持沉默。而他以“法拉瑞亚”为名，开始试图在梦境中找到返回故乡的道路。他时常窘迫到在置物箱里翻不到一个血瓶，碍于战斗经验的缺乏，导致了物资的严重不足。但是没关系，法拉瑞亚的意志向来坚强，为了活着无论发生什么都可以坚持下去。他可以不断地在路灯旁复醒，反反复复地跑过那些满是威胁的道路。梦境里的时间像是停止了流动，夜晚漫长得不可思议，只要时间允许，凭借他灵活的脑子，能很快地学会一些事情。他就这么跌跌撞撞地穿过亚楠的街道；和大桥上的圣职者野兽有过一场厮杀；墓园里的发疯加斯科因神父把他遣返回去好几次，他在那些亚楠疯子的身上扒出还能用的血瓶，执着地提着锯肉刀又跑回去。再之后，守在教堂里的佝偻着的红衣老人看到一个几乎是从血里捞出来的猎人走进来时吓了一跳，猎人摇摇晃晃着走过去点亮路灯，膝盖一软，咚地一声栽了下去。  
法拉瑞亚短暂又不幸的十八年人生里遇到了件幸运的事：曾经在亚楠救他一命的猎人前辈又出现在了他的眼前。他都不知道自己是脑袋里哪根筋出了问题，竟然顺了那个小孩的意思，邀请对方成为旅伴——他也觉得老猎人能够同意自己这等无礼的请求也是有点不可思议。孩子似乎很高兴，发出兴高采烈的嚷嚷声，让他忍不住也稍稍抬起了脸，双手在背后不安地搓来搓去。孩子在他的耳边大喊大叫：前辈打架的样子真是太帅气了！我也想变成这样熟练的猎人——现在的这具身体，说不定可以做到吧！  
这倒不是那么简单的事情。他被锻炼得有了点猎人的样子，但偶尔还是会出些破绽，前辈的关照让他不会总经历那么多死亡——死亡前的疼痛感还是真实的，而他又是天生对疼痛不耐受的人。对于猎人前辈，法拉瑞亚报以感激和敬仰，以深深的爱戴之心回应前辈所做一切——至少他是这样判断自己的行为的。但有时候那个孩子也会跳出来说些不着边际的话，做出些出格的事情，譬如将编好的花环扣在前辈的帽子上；譬如恶作剧一样地把前辈的披肩掀起来；譬如靠在他的身边，用无辜的眼神上上下下地打量着他。前辈却从来不会因为这些责备自己，容忍这些他不该有的所谓的“欲求”。只是偶尔在猎杀中受伤时，老猎人常常一边骂骂咧咧，一边揉着他的脑袋，从未被如此对待的法拉瑞亚是懵的，被搓得晃来晃去，僵硬着身体不敢乱动。孩子却自然而然地引导着这具身体向前辈伸出手，冰凉而苍白的手指摸到对方硬茬茬的胡渣，不着痕迹地在嘴边扬起一个笑容。  
这具身体不会痛啊，真好。孩子感慨似地说道。他却慌得快要蹦起来，碍于礼节又只能坐在原地，在心里惊恐地高呼：你在干什么啊！太没礼貌了！放手！  
那孩子的声音在逐渐变得清晰，他不知道这算不算是好事，只是觉得有时有点恼人。孩子会发表一些看法：梦境里那些白花到底是什么？这里能找到菖蒲吗？禁忌森林里的蛇真可怕，法拉瑞亚，你看你的腿都吓软啦！他自己都在不知不觉间开始和这个孩子对话：我也不清楚；菖蒲的话，我暂时还没找到；还有不准提蛇！孩子在他的耳边轻笑，声音又脆又甜，了无痛苦，反而有种幸福感：真好，梦里真好——我的身体不会痛了，如果一直都不会痛该多好？  
他皱起眉，不知不觉说出声音：“你说什么？”  
坐在他旁边的老猎人把酒瓶送到嘴边的动作停住了：“小孩儿，怎么了？”  
“……不，没什么。只是我在自言自语罢了，叨扰到您万分抱歉。”他一本正经地解释，把脸背过去，声音严厉起来：你是想留在这里吗？你不是要回去吗？你留在这里，让父亲和母亲怎么办？你想让他们难过吗？  
小孩子罕见地沉默了。  
他觉得自己口气有点重，于是稍稍放缓了些：……我会找到回去的方法的，放心吧。  
他在这个漫长的梦中寻找所有关于回去的线索。只是随着时间的推移，原本只是追随着猎杀的脚步前进，现在却小跑着一路向前找去。千辛万苦杀死那个畸形的重生古神后，他走进满是头戴牢笼的曼西斯学会的成员的房间，毫不犹豫地触碰了正中间那个已经干枯的木乃伊。猎人在教学楼里待了很久。踩过学生们黏糊糊的白化了的尸体，借着提灯的光辉，寻找所有能阅读的文献。“猎杀神明”“三分脐带”……“月之存在”。读得越多，有一种诡异感越是纠缠上他。他甚至用在未见村里搜刮到的钥匙打开了通往教会上层的门，去寻求另一方留下的信息。永不结束的梦境，不断重置的时间，布满苍白之血的天空，与“神”相关的研究……他对所谓的进化与降神并没有太多的关心，他只想找到一条道路：被月光照耀着、返回故乡的道路。他曾经以为自己能够清晰地看到路的模样，就算真的厌恶血腥，只要一直猎杀下去，总有一天那条道路会真实地出现在自己的脚下。而他会踏着银色的月光，在永不复醒的沉睡中迎来朝阳。然而现在他开始觉得那条道路愈发地模糊起来，像是被迷雾渐渐吞噬，直到再也看不清时，道路已经消散了。  
孩子的声音开始在他的耳边反反复复地回响。他开始恐慌地发现自己有时候不会用属于“法拉瑞亚”的惯用语气去说话。偶尔他会像脱离出了这具躯壳一样，看着另一个自己占据了身体，和他所敬爱的前辈用轻快的口气开些玩笑，亲昵地靠在对方的肩膀，孩子气地向他撒娇，讨要些他不该拥有的奖励。法拉瑞亚，你在做什么啊！他慌乱地想要责备自己：你怎么能向前辈索取这些？你只是为了活着而活下去，你不该去拥有一些你不值得有的东西！但当这些事情发生得越来越多，他在某次突然意识到一个他从不敢去考虑的可能：那不是他。  
法拉瑞亚。孩子的眼睛看着他，瞳孔中倒映出一片摇曳的菖蒲来。那是他，又不是他，他是生长在菖蒲上的虚无的概念，他是为回应众人的期待、由“他”而生出的理想的自身，他是代替“他”活下来的人，他是帮“他”承受苦痛的灵魂。法拉瑞亚。孩子的声音轻轻地叫他，声音变得充满底气，更加清晰了：法拉瑞亚，一定要回去吗？  
无法醒来的话，父亲、母亲和兄长们都会失望的。他用默念回答。前辈在这时拗不过他，顺了他的意思，抬手摸了摸他苍白的头发夸奖他。他听见自己在轻快地笑着，倘若曾无病无痛，他也应该是个无忧无虑、会这样笑着的孩子。孩子似乎是在思考，然后又说话了：可是回去的话，真的好痛啊。  
他知道，所以他没有反驳，而是换了一个问题：除了这个，还有什么留下来的理由吗？  
孩子直率地回答：我很喜欢前辈。  
他说：我也是。但那是敬爱而非喜爱。  
孩子发出一声轻笑，在他听来被扭曲成嘲讽的意味：为什么不说实话呢，法拉瑞亚？我就是你，你不就是我吗？  
他不知道。于是他开始在狩猎中走神。几次如果不是前辈关照，他可能要被撕成碎片、血肉模糊地遣返回路灯。他在猎杀的时候常常想到故乡的风景：六月的盛夏，菖蒲在水岸上轻轻地摇曳着，开出细小又平凡的花。那些鲜血逐渐蔓延上来染红他的视野，而后他看见孩子的影子跳跃着奔向远方，拼尽全力地向前跑去，像是要逃出囚禁着他的白色房间一样。孩子问他：法拉瑞亚，一定要回去吗？法拉瑞亚，我不想活着，活着太痛苦了。孩子小心地试探他：法拉瑞亚，就留在梦里好不好？无病无痛的身体，不会死去的躯壳，不断醒来的意志，不被期待的生命，不被爱着的“我自己”。这些都是我想要的东西。孩子试图和他谈判：我在这里也能找到菖蒲，你看，他不就在你的眼前吗？和我一起活下去吧，和我一起活下去好吗？  
一直带着你活下去的是我。他冷静地说。你在十四岁的时候已经决定死去了。小孩子不要随心所欲地胡闹，你考虑过他们的感受吗？  
……即使我在现实中根本不会幸福？  
他顿了一下：这不在我的考虑范畴。  
漫长的梦要如何醒来？回家的路又在哪里呢？他尝试了无数种方法，包括那些书籍、脏乱不堪的笔记、藏在角落里的纸片上写下的看上去让人摸不着头脑的东西。当他开始情不自禁地按上自己的颈动脉，感受到那里的血管正在剧烈地跳动时，他终于察觉到了一个危险的答案：或许，或许主动给予自己死亡，让自己不再在梦里醒来……就会有脱离梦境返回现实的可能。这太过恐怖了，向来用理性去思考的法拉瑞亚为自己的疯狂震惊了短短几秒，却又试探似地握起那把圣剑，抵在自己的咽喉上。要割开吗？能割开吗？这样真的有效吗？当剑刃划伤自己的脖颈、渗出一丝血液时，他猛地回过神来，匆匆忙忙用拇指拭去血迹，将剑刃重新插回沉重的剑鞘。然后悄悄用余光往稍远处看去——老猎人靠在墙边，帽子盖在脸上，似乎在休息，并没有注意到他这边。  
但孩子察觉到了，发出困惑的疑问：法拉瑞亚，你要做什么？  
身为猎人的他还是不可避免地向着深渊滑去。他并不渴求血，但他为了所渴求的别的东西去做的不比那些身陷杀戮盛宴的猎人们矜持多少。他研究着地上同僚们用信使留下的消息，希望能从中找到哪怕一点的蛛丝马迹，在无数次尝试失败后，他开始将一股莫名的情绪发泄到战斗中。与他的前辈不同，前辈的猎杀方式永远狂热而不计后果，只要沐浴于血中找寻快感，哪怕是迎面直上与对手硬碰硬也无所谓。法拉瑞亚的疯狂来自于理性的外壳下被强行隐忍下来的翻涌的躁动，即使在他用变形成鞭子的手杖抽打猎物时一言不发，内心却高声地发出咆哮。每当猎物庞大的身躯倒下，他平淡地整理沾满鲜血的双手和武器时，抬眼间总会看到孩子的影子就站在他的面前。小小的孩子向他伸出双手，无论是声音还是幻影都愈发清晰：法拉瑞亚，法拉瑞亚，不要回去了，就留在这里，不行吗？  
他觉得自己愈发被挤出这具身体，冷眼旁观着被冠以自己名字的躯壳拎起手杖跳上台阶，玩闹似地从后面蹦起来拍老猎人的肩膀，被对方提溜着站直了教训。他看着自己试探地去握老猎人的手，又有点没胆子，指尖在手边晃来晃去。前辈应付不来这种小孩子似的举动，有点粗暴地一把扯过他，拽着他在噩梦边境里走过坑坑洼洼的小路。你僭越了。你不该如此。你在奢求不可能被给予你的事物。他的声音越来越微弱，仍想再说教几句，取而代之的孩子的声音反而越来越清亮，脱离了他的控制，肆无忌惮地以自身的意志行动起来。当一切沉寂下来，孩子又会轻轻地与他对话：法拉瑞亚，为什么呢？你明明也很喜欢前辈。你也可以在这里活下去呀！  
他的手指一向是冰凉又无力的，但前辈的手心却温热得不可思议。法拉瑞亚清晰地感受到了生命的温度，在这一瞬间他竟然有些难以自制地贪恋这份不该属于他的热量。他看着老猎人一边骂骂咧咧，一边把他的手拽得稍微紧了点，似乎是想防止自己在四处张望和茫然中不小心摔进什么奇怪的地方去。然而他是为了活着而活着的……这种东西他真的可以拥有吗？  
于是他又申辩了一遍，只是较上次有些底气不足：比起喜爱，我更多地是出于敬爱。  
孩子叹息：我不明白你为什么会那么执着于回去。我也不明白你为什么不愿意承认自己的想法，连我都感觉到了！  
他突然笑了：……承认的话可就真的回不去了。你忘了我是为了什么才存在的吗？

可能是环境的阴沉，也可能是那些诡异的眼睛所致，猎人在曼西斯梦魇的月亮下最终发狂。被凝视时，血枪一根一根地刺在他的身上，他扑上去用巨大的圣剑砸烂那些头部膨大眼珠凸出的红衣女人，即使怪物已经倒地，他还是无法控制地将圣剑恶狠狠地砸下去，直到变成血肉模糊的一团。无视了前辈的呼喊，他直接从地上跳起来，发疯一样地向前冲去。他跑得太快，在昏暗的建筑里盲目地狂奔。不会痛的身体可以跑得很远，但现在他又能逃到哪里去呢？十四岁时那个孩子也这样奔跑过，向着绚烂的光明，向着摇曳的菖蒲，向着渴求已久的、充满希望的死亡。而他只能漫无边际地一直向前跑去，却永远不会跑到那条被月光照亮的回家的路上。我得活着，他得活着，即使只是为了回应众人的期待，不管多么痛苦，都必须要活着——让我回去，让我回去吧！我就是为此而生的啊！  
他跌倒在台阶上，长着狗头的鸟从笼子上滑下来，扑到他的身上试图啄食血肉，被他反手挥剑刺到地面，血液也迸溅到他的脸上。回过神来他已经满身是血，都是在路上除掉那些挡路的家伙溅上的。大脑快不能思考了，像被搅成了一团肉酱，稀烂地塞进他的颅内。怎么办，该怎么办，已经不行了，我不能再在这里待下去了。他看着朝他慢慢围过来的缝合一样的野兽，那个危险的想法又冒了出来。啊、对了，死掉——我在梦里死掉了那么多次，如果死掉后，我不想醒来，我在梦里再也不醒过来的话……会怎么样？  
“来啊。”他张开双臂，“来啊！杀掉我！看看如果我再也不会在梦里醒来，我会不会在现实里醒过来！！”  
孩子的声音陡然急切：法拉瑞亚！……停下来！法拉瑞亚——  
野兽撕咬他的血肉时他并没有觉得多痛，连挣扎都没有，任由自己的身体被扯来扯去，整齐的制服被撕碎，裸露在外的血肉被咬出大小伤口，汩汩地流出血液。从后面匆匆赶上来的老猎人看见他被包围，直接连开三枪勾走野兽的注意，甩开锯肉刀冲了上去。他脱力地仰倒在地上，从刚才开始他一直紧紧地握着右手的圣剑，却丝毫没有想反抗的意愿。前辈，别在这个时候来碍事啊，我已经不行了。他摇摇晃晃地撑起身体，跪在了冰凉的台阶上，月光于高处照在他的脸上，像是在默默地注视着他一样。  
“神啊。”他说，“您能听见我的愿望吗……？”  
月亮是不会回应他的，神当然也不会回应他。他跪坐在那里看着前辈与野兽缠斗，感觉小小的孩子站在他的身边，试图从后面拥抱他。法拉瑞亚。孩子的声音凑到他的耳边说话，听上去分外委屈。法拉瑞亚，我不想回去，梦外的身体好痛。你不是一直都很冷静吗？你这样我好害怕……不能一起活下去吗？就在这里，一起活下去，不行吗？  
他突然愤怒了，叫了那个名字：“闭嘴，‘菲缇尼亚’！”  
猎人的右手握着剑，左手捂住了脸。他的喘息变得急促而痛苦，抽搐般跪在地上颤抖着：“我不一样，我必须……活着。无论、如何、我都要……从梦里、醒来……不然、他们会……失望……”他说话变得断断续续，猛地弓起身体从喉咙里发出野兽般的低吼，脑袋用力地磕到旁边的墙上，似乎是想用疼痛让自己保持意志的主导：“……‘菲缇尼亚’！这里不是你该待的地方！住手、‘菲缇尼亚’！你只要……你只要被我拉扯着活下去就足够了！不是一直如此吗、我坚持至今——不就是为了‘活着’吗……明明你在十四岁的夏天就已经决定死掉了！不是要我来做听话的孩子了吗！”  
他的声音突然换了个音调，像是小孩子似地哭泣着说话：“可是那具身体会痛啊！‘法拉瑞亚’……它好痛啊！我一直想要、不会痛的身体……不被期望的生命……不被任何人爱着的……‘我’……啊！”他又用力地磕了一次脑袋，血顺着额角淌了下来，人也开始变得昏昏沉沉的：“你也、早就知道了吧……我们……根本就、回不去了啊——”  
猎人浑身一僵。  
没错……梦境是没有尽头的。除了猎杀，除了血，除了死亡，这里一无所有。猎人将永远被困在这里，直到再也无法保持清醒陷入疯狂为止。他追寻已久的答案，就是没有正解啊。  
老猎人甩开最后一只扑到身上的怪物，一刀切断了它的喉咙，朝着后辈跑了过去。他知道事情好像有些超出他能理解的范围，但也只能厉声朝后辈呼喊：“清醒点！别听脑子里的声音，回来！法——”  
法拉瑞亚？他呼喊的声音突然梗在了喉头。那是他的名字吗？  
“……和我一起、在这里活下去吧，不要、回去了。”猎人已经半伏在地上，声音也变得虚弱了：“求你了，我找到了菖蒲，你一定也可以活下去的，‘法拉瑞亚’……”  
老猎人冲过去在他面前蹲下来，后辈抖得厉害，但又慢慢地平静了一些。他试探性地伸出手，想要摸摸后辈苍白的头发，才发现他身上全都是血，连发丝都被染成了红色，黏黏糊糊地粘在一起。猎人呜咽着抬起头来，左手无力地抓住他的手腕，掺着血的眼泪从眼角滑落，脸上是孩子般的无助：“前……辈，前辈……”  
“冷静点，冷静下来。”他从没遇到过这种情况，猎人不像他那些沉醉于血液的同僚疯狂。这双眼睛虽然还是后辈的眼睛，但他竟觉得此时正注视着他的是另外一个让他陌生又熟悉的人。他一时之间也不知道该怎么处理，只能尽量先安抚对方：“看着我的眼睛，小孩儿，稳住呼吸。”  
猎人深深地呼出一口气，依旧抓着他的手腕：“前辈，我不想离开这里……我不想、回到那具身体里……我想和前辈一起活着、我……”  
菲缇尼亚……原谅我。  
——“等等，法……不行……前辈……！”  
只要主动寻求死去，或许总有机会在梦中陷入永恒的沉睡。这样的话……  
“小孩儿？”  
前辈。  
……万分抱歉，是我辜负了您的好意。向死亡寻求生存是可笑的做法，但我只有这个办法了。  
老猎人突然感觉手腕被狠狠地掐住了，那股力道大得惊人，让他都不禁向前猛地一栽。他从来不知道小孩儿会有这么大的力气，而猎人睁大了眼睛，看向他的脸上透露出一种怪异的惊恐：“救救我……前辈……救我、救救我——”  
孩子的声音被细小的噗嗤声打断了。  
“……法尔……？”  
猎人右手的圣剑以极快的速度贯穿了自己的喉咙。太快了，即使是机警如他也没能反应过来。他甚至忘记去做些什么，只能僵硬地看着后辈的手慢慢地滑了下去。猎人的表情有一瞬的空洞和茫然，随后眼神慢慢地清澈，像是第一次他在亚楠街道上看见的、那双蓝绿色的眼睛。“法拉瑞亚”静静地看着他，身体无法控制地抖动着，鲜血从嘴角和喉咙的伤口里涌出来，突然对着他笑了。  
“……对不起。”他含糊地说，“谢谢、您……我也，想、爱您。但是。我。”  
剩余的话语未能出口，剑被他用最后的力气缓缓抽离咽喉。老猎人只感觉他轻飘飘地落在了自己的身上，一点声音都没有。精于猎杀又见惯生死的老猎人终于从震惊中回过神来，发出了他从未有过的，愤怒的咆哮声。  
冰冷的月光照在仍在缓缓扩散的鲜血上，染上猩红的石楠花无声地凋零。神在高处发出尖锐的嗤笑，仿佛在嘲弄眼下发生的这场无谓的闹剧。没关系的，没关系的。过不了多久猎人一定会醒来，无论发生了什么，他都不可能轻易从这里逃离。自以为聪明的猎人啊，你的一切努力不过是做了无用功，除了将你送下深渊之外别无好处！  
苍白的孩子已经没了声音，微笑着睁着空洞的眼睛。老猎人颤抖捧起他的脸，想要把那些血迹擦干净。然后他看见，孩子的眼睛依旧清澈透明，瞳孔在沉默中扩散开，慢慢地定格了。


End file.
